Earth 2: Meeting the Neighbors
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: Written for ColdWave Week 2016. Day 3: Eath-2 Better late than never, right?


Earth 2: Meeting the Neighbors

" _Mayor_... _Snart_?" Barry asked as he stared at Harry, eyes narrowed as he waited to hear the punchline to this particular joke. He looked over at Cisco, trying to see if he could tell if this was a joke. His friend looked at him with the same look of near terror. "Snart is Mayor here?"

"Actually, _Leonard_ Snart is the Mayor..." Harry said slowly, enjoying the confusion of the two before him just little more than was strictly necessary. "Lisa Snart is a Senator at the moment. And she'd working on a campaign to be the next president in a few years."

Barry's butt hit the floor as he completely missed the chair behind him. He blinked dumbly up at Harry, eyes comically wide as he stared.

"You know..." a hauntingly familiar male voice drawled from the door way. "You really should invest in better security. Anybody could just walk in here without warning. Even the Mayor."

"And the Fire Chief," a different, deeper male voice added with a huffing laugh.

"Mayor Snart!" Harry greeted, a fake smile on his face as he tried to pretend he was presentable. He smoothed his hair back a bit and dropped his rifle behind the desk.

"There's no point in hiding your toys," Snart said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He smirked as he and Rory filled the doorway. Snart was dressed in a smart looking dark blue suit, accented with a bright blue tie and pocket square. His hair was buzzed fairly short, greying in a way that made him look distinguished. "I've had more than my fair share of toys like that. Though... probably not as futuristic."

"Is there something I ... we can help you with?" Harry asked, smile fading as he looked over to two in the door. He looked over Mick, dressed in his firefighting uniform and tried to figure out what the two could be up to.

"Zoom," Snart replied, tone hard and cold. He glared at Barry; still fully dressed in his Flash uniform, before he turned back to Harry once more. "And your friends from another Earth. I have my resources, before you ask. And I'm not saying anything to the public because I don't want a panic."

"What do you want?" Barry asked as he picked himself up off the floor. He dusted himself off, feeling a bit nervous.

"I want my city back," Snart replied as he stepped into the office and sat in the open chair, Mick moved to stand behind him, one hand on Snart's shoulder, a band of gold and silver glinted on his left hand where it rested on the Mayor's right shoulder.

"And what can we do to help?" Cisco asked, speaking up for the first time since the two had shown up. "I mean... we don't even know your city that well."

"You can help _him_ ," Snart pointed at Harry. "Stop Zoom from terrorizing my citizens."

" _Our_ citizens," Mick corrected with a gentle squeeze to Leonard's shoulder.

"Details," Snart replied with another dismissive wave of his hand, the motion was stopped by another squeeze, this one lasted a little longer.

"Leonard..." he said, tone slightly warning as he leaned closer to whisper in the other's ear.

"Fine," Leonard replied as he looked up at Mick for a moment before he reached into his jacket and pulled out an advanced looking tablet. "We have connections from our ... less savory days, and I think if we work together we can get rid of Zoom. These Metas are hard enough to deal with... Zoom just makes everything a hundred times harder." He handed the tablet over to Harry, eyes on Barry for the moment. "Don't we know you?"

"Um," Barry vibrated his voice to hide it from the two before him. He didn't know how to reply without giving himself away.

"I do mean the you from here," Leonard clarified, eyes narrowed in thought.

"Yeah... I think I recognize that frame..." Mick offered.

"From the Police Department, right?" Leonard asked.

"CSI.. I think," Mick grinned back.

Barry choked on nothing in surprise.

"Did you get into office by having dirt on enough people?" Cisco asked bluntly, eyes wide at the back and forth Mick and Leonard seemed to have. He'd been watching them, keen eyes trying to take in all the little details. "And what's up with the matching rings?"

"These?" Leonard asked as he held up his own left hand to show of the gold and silver right on his ring finger. His expression turned stony as he looked over at the young man before him. "We're married. It's generally accepted that a married couple wear rings that are similar. Or don't they do that where you're from?"

"But ... you're ..." Cisco protested as he tried to wrap his head around the concept of Leonard Snart and Mick Rory being married. He knew the criminals were close on their Earth, but to see them like they were on Earth-2 was a little shocking.

"Men?" Mick growled, tone dark as he stood up to his full height, arms crossed over his chest intimidatingly.

"No!" Barry countered, all thoughts of keeping his identity secret forgotten. "Where we're from you two are notorious criminals... it's just surprising to see you being so ..."

"Domestic!" Cisco finished as his mind kicked back into gear. He gave them a winning smile. "You know... just hard to remember that super villains can be people too!"

"You two are idiots," Leonard sighed. "But in our youth we were criminals. Petty thieves... then I realized I could do more than just steal stuff. That I could control my city and protect it."

"Makes sense," Barry replied with a frown of acceptance. "But you're a pyromaniac on our earth..."

"And I like fire over here. So, being the Chief of the Fire Department makes it easier to deal with my _issues_ and I know fire better than anyone," Mick replied with a shrug. "If you know the beast it's easier to deal with."

"This is so surreal," Cisco murmured excitedly.

Harry rolled his eyes as he looked over the information he'd been given. He nodded, noting the good points that had been brought up on the tablet. "Not bad. I think we can work with this," he said as he handed the tablet back over. His watch beeped, sounding an alert.

"Oh.. did I forget to mention we're both Metas since the particle accelerator explosion?" Leonard asked pleasantly as the temperature near him dropped slightly while it rose near Mick. "And that's going to make dealing with Killer Frost and Death Storm easier or at the very least ... more interesting."

Barry groaned into this hands. Even on another Earth Snart and Rory were making his life hard.

END


End file.
